Another Hanyou?
by XxightzxDayNaomix
Summary: Krystal is a wolf hanyou, after meeting Inuyasha she keept on running into him and Inuyasha can't get her out of his head, what is he to do......... R&R, please... first fanfic edited
1. Chapter 1

Another Hanyou?...

Chapter 1

It was late one night, about two in the morning, in the middle of a deep forest. The only light was from the moon, Krystal, a hanyou, was high up in a tree asleep on a branch. Her long black hair blowing in the wind. Her wolf like ears moving to every sound made and her long black wolf tail haning over the edge of the branch.

* * *

As the sun rose it shined in Krystal face waking her up. She jumps down from the tree and lands firmily on her feet. She then yawns and streatches waking up. After a few mins she walkls over to a riber and washes her faces when she hears yelling and a loud thump not to far away. 

She walks up to were she heard the yelling and hides behind a bush watching them. There she sees a demon slayer, a monk, a kitsune, a miko, and a hanyou who was face first on the ground. She then covers her ears as the miko yells more.

"Sit! sit boy! sit, sit, sit! SIT boy!"

After she on covers her ears and opens her eyes, from wincing fro the yelling, she notices that the miko and the rest of the group follow her all but the hanyou whos in a six foot crater. She is amazed at how the miko was able to make him go deeper into the ground with one word.

Once Krystal makes sure the are far enought away she walks over to the crater and looks down at the hanyou, who seems to be siting up rubing his head.

"Hey are you ok down there" She says looking down into the crater.

The hanyou looks up at her, then jumps out of the crater and lands behind her firmly.

"Yes, does it look like I'm hurt" He says looking down at her never seeing her before. "What is your name demon?"

Krystal stands up and turns around facing the hanyou. "No it dosen't look like your hurt" She turns around and starts to walk away.

The hanyou jumps infront of her "Hey! i asked you what your name is!"

Krystal stops walking before she runs into him. "Thats for me to know and for you to find out." She turns and walks around him.

He grabs her arm and pulls her back making her face him "HEY! I asked you what your name is!" He says through closed teeth.

She trys to get her arm free but he tightens the grip "My name is Krystal, hanyou, not let go of my arm" She says angerly looking at him.

"Hey my name isnt hanyou!" He says growling under his breath and not letting go of her arm.

Krystal just stands there staring at him right in the eyes "Then what is your name"

"My name is Inuyasha" He stairs at her looking into her eyes.

"So your the famous hanyou Inuyasha" Krystal says as she looks at him.

"So you have heard of me then" He asks finaly letting go of her arm.

"Yes, I have and your a lot cutter in person then i thought u would be" She smiles as she turns around and starts running back into the forest.

"Huh?... uh... wait what are you anyway?" he asks, standing in the same spot a bit shocked at what she just said to him.

"I'm a hanyou like you" she says as she picks up speed and dissapears behind the tree.

Inuyasha stands there confused thinking to him self '_but i thought i was the only hanyou, and I'm cute?' _He then walks off following kagome sent.

* * *

first fanfiction please tell me if i did anything wrong, or what to add for the next chaps and so on, will try to get next chapter up soon. 

cya krystal...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: i don not own inuyasha, or the characters only krystal shes my own char i made up... anyways on with the story.

Another Hanyou?...

Chapter 2

A few days later Inuyasha and the group were setting up camp when Inuyasha caught sent of someone familar. He then started to head off to follow the sent when Kagome sees him leaving.

"Inuyasha were are you going?" Kagome asked catching up to him before he left.

"I...uh... just got a sent of something near by and I'm going to find out what its" He said turning to facing Kagome.

"Sure I bet its Kikyo your going after." She said in an angery way.

"Its not KIkyo i swear, but I am going to find out what it is, be back soon Kagome" He said right before he jumped into a tree and ran off following the sent.

Kagome sighs as she walks back to the others not really beliving him.

* * *

While Inuyasha was following Krystal's sent, she was asleep high up in a sakura tree, her leg swing bacl and forth. Her hair and necklace blowing in the wind.

As Inuyasha continues on running the sent gets stronger. Whne he comes to the saukra tree he looks up and notices who sent that was, that he was following. Inuyasha then jumps into the tree and lands on a branch above Krystal and looks down at her noticing that she is asleep.

He then notices her necklace and jumps down on to the same branch as her and gets a better looks at her necklace.

Krystal wakes up once his sent reaches her nose, and she quickly sits up looking at him. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha jumps back a little at seeing how quickly she awoke and sat up "I followed your sent thats why."

"Why did u follow my sent for?" Krystal says looking at him getting better balance on the tree branch.

"Well I uh... just wanted to ask you a few questions" He said looking away as he says that then looks back at her necklace again after a few seconds.

"Oh... like what kind of questions?" She asks after seeing him looks at her necklace, and puts it back under her shirt.

"Well for one, where did u get the necklace?"

"I've had it scince i was born, its... my fathers fang..." She looks away while saying it.

Inuyasha looks at her and sees that sadness in her eyes as she looks away. So he move a bit closer to her.

"I know how hard it is to have barley no family, trust me" he says looking into her eyes.

She looks back at him and nods a tear rolling down her cheek.

He smiles some and then he smells Kagome's sent and looks down seeing her. '_oh greet._' he says in his head.

* * *

Yay chapter 2 is up hope you like it, i know its a bit short but the next to, so far, are longer. please review, if anything is wrong or something like that or you have ideas for futher chapters please tell me.

cya, Krystal


	3. Chapter 3

Another Hanyou?...

Chapter 3

Inuyasha looks down at Kagome and gulps '_I hope she dosnt sit me.._'.

Krystal looks down once a sent from a diffrent sent hit her nose, and sees Kagome. She then gets up and jumps into a diffrent tree dissapearing into the branches and leaves.

Inuyasha watches as krystal leaves then jumps out of the tree and lands next to kagome. He puts his arms in his sleeves and walks off towards the camp.

Kagome chases after him "Inuyasha who was that?" she asks finaly cathing up to him.

"No one you need to know about" he says finaly stoping next to the camp

Kagome stops right in front of him "What do you mean I dont need to know who that was?"

"You just dont need to know who that was!" he says starting to yell.

"I do to, need to know who that was, now tell me!" she says yelling it in his face.

"No you dont!" he says yelling back at her.

"Yes now tell me!" kagome yells her face getting a dark red with anger.

* * *

The rest of the group sat by the fire listening to them fight once again.

"They will never stop fighting will they Miroku?" Shippo asks sitting on his shoulder.

"Nope I have a felling they wont Shippo" Miroku says, his hands rubing Sangos butt again.

"MIROKU!" Sango yells, slaping him across the face.

Mirkoku rubs the red mark on his cheek "It was well worth it"

* * *

"NO!"

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

'Thump!'

Inuyasha growls, and says curse words while laying face down in the dirt.

After Kagome sat Inuayasha he jumped high into a tree and sat back against the trunk his arms crossed.

Kagome went back to the others and layed down in her sleeping bag, with Shippo snuggling up to her.

* * *

While Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting Krystal was watching them from the tree she jumped in.

After the fight ended, Krystal sat in a tree not to far from the group, then thinks to her self '_mabey if i stay with them, demons will leaveme alone and mabey they can helpme find whats ever left of my family'_

* * *

Later on that night Inuyasha woke up, not getting much sleep. Then he catches Krystal sent, again, near by. So he jumps down from the tree and follows it.

The sent finaly got stronger, then he spoted her laying down next to a lake, but asleep with tear stains on her cheeks.

As he gets closer to her he sees that she has her necklace tightly gripped in her hands.

Inuyasha sits down not far from her and starts to think to himself.

_'Why is it the I am drawn to her?'_

**_'Its because she is a hanyou like your self'_** his inner self says.

_'Shut up!'_ he says to him self _'Dont you think I know that alread'_

_**'Yeah I know you know that but im not going to shut up because you know its true'**_

_'It might be but dont I love Kagome?'_

_**"You still do but not as much after you meet Krystal'**_

_'But what should I do?'_

_**'Get to know Krystal then you know which one to chose'**_

Inuyasha shakes his head then looks to were Krystal was, but she wasnt there, but has moved to a diffrent spot.

He then walks to were she was and finds her sent and follows it to a near by tree

Krystal opens her eyes and looks up to see Inuyasha standing in front of her. "Why do you keep on following me for?"

He looks down at her "Who says I'm following you, your following me"

She stands up being the same height as him "I am not following you!" she says yelling some.

"You are to, why do i keep on smelling your sent were ever we go?"

"Thats cuz I travel"

"Sure prove it." He says looking right at her.

"I would if I could, but the only way is that I have no real home to go to" As she says that she turns and starst to walk away.

Inuyasha turns and grabs her hand and pulls her back to him "Why do you keep on running or walking away for?"

She looks down at her hand and back up at him "It's cause I'm never welcomed anywere and tonight proves it!"

She yanks her hand away and jumps high into a tree.

Inuyasha stands there and watches her then smells her saltly tears then walks back to the group, looking down some as he walks.

When he arrives back at the camp averyone is still asleep, so he jumps into a tree and sits back and falls into a light sleep, feeling a bit sorry for making Krysal upset.

* * *

Well there u have it chap 3 is up. hope you liked it chap 4 will be coming up soon, i started chap 5 but im running out of ideas, please review and if u have anyidea tell me thx

cya Krysal


	4. Chapter 4

Another Hanyou?...

Chapter 4

That night Krystal decided to leave and travel on her own again. So she set off masking her sent so Inuyasha would not follow her, and she sets off into the night.

Days haved passed scince she has last seen Inuyasha, but she keeps on travling. One day while sitting next to a small stream she gets the sent of a demon near by.

Krystal quickly stands up barley doding a green poison whip coming at her. She looks to the other side of the stream seeing that it was a taiyoukai that has attacked her.

He swings the whip again it barley missing her, but it still scratches her arm.

She jumps up into the air and dodgin another attack of the whip and lands behind him barley notcing the scratch on her arm "Why are you attacking me for" She says growling under he breath at him.

He smirks and charges at her, his claws dripping with poison.

She jumps back doding the claws and each swipe. She does a back flip dodging another attack and backs up into a tree.

He stops for a a second and looks at her and smirks and charges at her again this time faster, and more poison dripping off his claws.

Krystal quickly catches her breath, as he nears, once he gets closes enough she ducks dodging the attack and swings her leg at him making him trip.

He rechatches his balance by doing a filp, after being trip and stands up straight geting ready to charge at her again when he hears his name being called from a distance.

Krystal stands back up breathing heavily, the poison starting to take affect on her, as she keeps a close eye on him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" A little girl voice called.

The little girl comes running up to Sesshomaru "There you are Lord Sesshomaru"

Krystal looks at the little girl and wonders why she is with a taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru looks down at the little girl showing now emotion on his face at all. "what are you doing here Rin, I told you to stay with Jacken."

"But master Jacken was being boring" she says whinning a little.

"Rin, get back here!" Jacken says catching up to her '_yoi little worthless human_' he syas under he is breath but Sesshomaru was still able to here him.

"What did you say Jacken" Sesshomaru asked, but already knew what he said.

"N...nothing my Lord" Jacken says bowing to him.

Rin looks over towards Krystal, who was standing there watching them. "Lord Sesshomaru, who is that" she asks pointing to Krystal.

Sesshomaru looks over to Krystal "What is your name halfbreed?"

"My name is Krystal, Lord Sesshmaru" she says growling under he breath some.

"Don't you dare growl at me halfbred"

"I can if I want to" she says growling at him again.

"Do you know who you are talking to hanyou!" Jaken says says yelling at her.

Sesshomaru growls angerly and takes Jakens two head staff and wacks him hard in the head with it. "Watch what you say Jacken" he looks over to Krystal "Mabey next time we meet you will be able to fight with a sword, you just might be good at it" he says as he turns and walks away.

"Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru" rin says running up to him.

"Wait for me my Lord" Jacken says after finaly geting up.

Krystal sighs then falls backwards on to the ground, siting next to the stream, tired from the fight and week from the poison. She then looks up to see Inuyasha and the group looking down at her.

* * *

Inuyasha and the group were looking for the jewl shards, when Inuyasha caught the sent of his half brother, and starts growilg under his breath.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome says walking over to him.

"Sesshomaru, hes near by." He says allowing Kagome to get on his back.

"Ok lets go then" she says grabing her bow and arrows, and climbs on his back.

After Kagome gets on Inuyasha back he takes off following his brothers sent. The rest of the group following them on Kirara.

As Inuyasha gets closer he sees that Sesshomaru is fighting some one. He then lets Kagome off of his back and the stayed behind a bush watching the fight.

Inuyasha then notices who Sesshomaru is fight and stands up when Kagome pulls him back down and tells him to wait, and thats the fights over.

He sits back down and looks through the bush and notcies that the fight has stopped and that Sesshomaru has left, but is surprised at what he said before he left, "Mabey next time we meet you will be able to fight with a sword, you just might be good at it"

Then him and the others stand up and walks out of the bush. They stop across the stream from Krystal and looks at her as she looks up at the tired and surprised.

* * *

Krystal looks at all of them, then back at Inuyasha. She trys to stand up but fall back down quickly. She looks back up at the pain in her eyes.

Kagome then notices that the person she sees is a hanyou like Inuyasha. She then walks over to her "what is your name?" she askes kindly.

Krystal looks up at Kagome "My name is Krystal"

* * *

Inuyasha stands there watching them, Then Shippo jumps onto his shoulder and looks back and forth between Inuyasha and Krystal "Hey Inuyasha you know she looks exactly like you?"

Inuyasha grabs Shippo off of his shoulder and hols him in mid air, "Dont you think I know that already" he says annoyed. He then drops Shippo onto the ground.

Shippo whines when he hits the ground. "waaa Kagome, Inuyasha is being mean again..."

"Inuyasha behave already, and get over here!" Kagome says helping Krystal to her feet.

Krystal stands up with the help from Kagome. She then winces and grabs her arm falling back down again. She then looks at Kagome then passes out and falls over.

* * *

hey chap 4 is up yay, hope u like, i have chap 5 done but have to type it still, but i stuck on it, please if u have any ideas tell me thnx, and if i dont post chap 5 its cuz im busy oks, please review thx

cya krystal


	5. Chapter 5

Another Hanyou?...

Chapter 5

Once Inuyasha sees Krystal fall to the ground. He runs over to her and Kagome.

"Inuyasha let me help her on to your back and then take her to Kaede's okay" Kagome says sitting Krystal up.

Inuyasha nods his head and bends down and helps Kagome lift Krystal on to his back.

"Inuyasha becareful not to drop her" she says as Sango helps her on to Kirara.

"I will" Inuyasha then takes off running towards the village. He knew it would take about half a day to get there so he picked up speed so he can get there faster.

As night comes Krystal starts to shake but was still passed out. He stops and carefully off of his back and leans her up against a tree.

He looks at her and notices thats shes shaken and sweating like crazy. He puts his hand to her forehead, and notices that shes burning up. He then takes off his top shirt and lays it on her, then goes off to a near by stream.

He quickly somes back and notices that shes the same. He puts a cold wet rag on her head. He sits down next to her and gently lays her down, laying her head on his lap.

He then thinks to him self '_why is it that I like her for I barley know her?'_

_**'its becauses shes like you and you know it how its like to be alone'**_

_'true, but that dosnt prove that I like her'_

_**'well just look at her she beutiful'**_

_'well yea but...'_

_**'but nothing amit it'**_

_'I...uh.'_

_**'comon amit it'**_

_'shut up already i dont have to amit it'_

He shakes his head, then looks back down at her.

He then sits back closing his eyes falling into a light sleep.

* * *

The sun rises and shines right in Krystal's face. She wakes up and looks up to see Inuyasha, asleep.

She sits up and almost falls back down again but Inuyasha catches her. She quickly grabs her arm and whinces in pain.

Inuyasha opens his eyes to see Krystal sitting up and catches her before she falls backwards. He the watches her as she grabs her arm.

"Hey how about I get you to Kaede's so she can take care of your arm?" Inuyasha saids helping her to her feet.

Krystal nods her head standing up with his help. She then climbs onto his back, and he takes off to Kaede's.

Inuyasha and Krystal arrive at Kaede's village about night fall. Where Kagome was waiting for them along with Sango and Miroku, who had a red mark on his cheek.

* * *

Kagome, Sango and MIroku arrived at Kaede's village about noon that next day. Kagome walks into Kaede's hut after she arrives and looks around.

Kaede sees Kagome come into her hut and looking around for someone "Hello there dear Kagome, who may ye be looking for?"

Kagome looks towards Kaede "has Inuyasha arrive yet?"

"No he hasnt my child wasnt he with ye?"

"He was Kaede, but he took off to bring an injured friend" Kagome sayas heading back out of the hut.

Kaede gets up and follows Kagome out of the door. "How hurt is thee friend of ye?"

"It's poison from Sesshomarus whip, and its a bad scratch too." Kagome says watching the sun set.

"Well, then thy rather get to work" Kaede says heading back to her hut to boil the herbs.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were wating at the entrance to the village, for Inuyasha.

"Miroku I have a question about the person Inuyasha is bringing here." Sango ask peting Kirara, who was laying on her lap.

"Mew!" Kirara says licking Sango's fingers.

"Well, Lady Sango ask away."

"Well I noticed she has ears like Inuyasha's but she also has a tail, is she a hanyou too?"

"Yes Lady Sango she is, and she has a pure demonic aura as well" he says as his hand rubs Sangos bottom once again.

"PERVERT!" Sango yells smaking MIroku across his cheek, and walks to Kagome.

"But Lady Sango its the curse" He says rubbing hos cheek and following Sango, who were watching as Inuyasha comes closer to the village.

As Inuyasha comes to a stop near Kagome she notices that Krystal was awake.

"What took you so long Inuyasha?" Kagome says looking to Krystal "And I see your awake Krystal"

"I had to stop and let Krystal rest, duh..." Inuyasha says walking towards Kaede's hut.

Krystal nods her head to Kagome, her still being on Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha walks into Kaede's hut abd bends down letting Krystal get off of his back. She gets off his back and stands up the best she can.

Inuyasha stands up and walks behind Krystal as she starts t lose her blance and helps her stand.

"So this is thee friend of yours who is injured?" Kaede says looking back at Inuyahsa after putting another herb into the cooking pot.

Krystal just stands there weak and dazed the poison starting to get to her. She looks at Kaede and holds her arm were the poison wound was.

"Yes Kaede this is Krystal" Inuyasha says watching her.

"well boy lay her down ye needs her rest." Kaede says pouring the stuff from the pot into a bowl "then go outside and let her get ye rest, she will be fine."

Inuyasha nods and leads Krystal to the cot and helps her lay down. Then he goes outside amd sits down at the entrance.

Kagome sees Inuyasha come out of the hut and sit down. So she decides to walk over to hims, and sits down next to him.

"Son Inuyasha is Krystal going to be ok?" she asks looking at him.

"Yeah Kaede said she will be." Inuyasha says looking back up at the sky.

Kagome looks at him then starst to think. "Inuyasha?" she says looking back at him.

"Yes Kagome, what is it?"

"If I'm correct Krystal was the person I saw in the tree, the one you were talking to wasnt she?"

"Nope, I told you, you don't need to know who that was" he turns and looks back up at the sky again.

She looks at him "your looking away, she was the one in the tree" she says standing in front of him.

"No i said she wasnt" he says standing up and looking down at her.

"Yes she was"

"No she wasn't"

"Inuyasha... ssss..." Kagome says smirking a little.

Inuyasha gulps "Please Kagome dont say that word.

"Then tell me the turth, was she the one I saw in the tree?"

Inuyasha sighs then looks at the hut. "Yes she was the one in the tree..."

"See I was right." Kagome says she then sits back down, and looks up at him :you really care for her why?"

He sighs and sits back down next to Kagome. "Yeah I do but I dont know why..."

"Is it mabey because shes a hanouy like you?"

"Mabey, but I think theres another reason but I dont know what it is" he says sighing.

"Well she will be ok dont worry" she says smiling "well I'm going to bed now, night Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gets up and walks into the hut a few minutes later, and looks around to find that Krystaland Kaede aren't there. The he looks at Kagome. "Kagome were are they?" He says getting angry.

"Were are who Inuyasha?" Kagome says geting into her sleeping bag.

"You know who!" he says getting annoyed and angery.

"Oh... you mean Kaede and Krystal?"

"Yes, you stupid now were are they?"

"Calm down already, they went into the next hut."

"And why did they do that for"

"Because Krystal asked if she could have her own hut for the night." Kagome says curling up in her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha then runs out of the hut amd runs into the next one. He looks around and spots them near the left side of the hut. He looks at Krystal to see her looking back at him awake and siting up as Kaede puts clean rags on her wound.

* * *

Hey chap 5 is up sorry it took a while but i didnt really have the cahce to get on the computer. well anyways hope u liked it, oh if u have any other ideas for like chap 7 or so please tell me im running out of ideas > ... please review thx

cya krystal


	6. Chapter 6

Another Hanyou?...

Chapter 6

Krystal looks up to see Inuyasha in the doorway of the hut and smiles some at him, The looks down at her arm were Kaede was cleaning her wound.

Kaede puts the last rag on Krystals arm and stands up, to see Inuyasha. "Well hello there Inuyasha, what brings ye here?"

Inuyasha looks to Kaede "I came to see if Krystal was alright." he then looks over at Krystal.

"Krystal will be fine ye just need her rest" Kaede says walking out of the hut.

Krystal watches as Kaede walks out of the hut then looks up at Inuyasha. "so you came to see if I was okay?"

"Yea so what if I did." He says looking over at her.

"Why? Its not like you care or anything is it" she says standing up using the wall as support.

"Well mabey i do care and why did you ask for your own hut for the night?"

"Because I'm used to sleeping alone, and how can I trust you that you do care?"

"You can, because I know what its like to be alone and not carred about."

"So at least you have people who care about you!"

"Yea so people care about me, theres people who care about you too!" he walks up to her and stops standing right in front of her.

She looks up at him. "Yea right no one cares about me a half breed" she says looking down and tears filling up in her eyes.

"Thats not true, we care about you"

"And who will all of we be?" she says looking back up at him.

"We would be Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kaede." she says looking down at her and smiles "But who cares about you the most would be me."

She looks up at him "How can I belive thats true?"

"You just have to."

"Well I guess I could but I fully cant belive you untill you can prove it." She says turing to walk around him when she losese balance.

Inuyasha grabs her arm carefullycatching her before she fell. "You have to becarefull and how do you want me to prve it?" he says sitting her down on the cot.

She looks up at him after she sat down. "I don't know how you can right now" she says looking down.

"Well lay down and get some rest and think about it" he says getting up and walks ober to the other side if the hut amd sits down facing her.

She watches him "Are you going to stay in here all night!"

"Yes now go to sleep"

"But i want my own hut why do you think I asked for my own!"

"Well I'm not leavin so lay down and go to sleep already!"

"Fine what ever" she says laying down on her side facing the wall, her back facing Inuyasha and falls into a light sleep.

A few hours bass and Inuyasha finaly fell into a light sleep. Krystal then sits up after hearing Inuyasha's breathing slow down and even out meaning he was asleep.

She sighs quietly to her self as she gets up off the bed very quietly carefull not to wake Inuyasha. She turns around and quickly puts on her top part of her kimono. She then quickly and quietly walks out of the hut and looks around and spots the sacrit tree and walks over to it.

When she walking over to the tree she sences that someone is following her. So she turns around to see Shippo standing right behind her.

"Why are you up Krystal, you should be resting.?" he says looking up at her.

She kneels down so she can talk to him easier "I know I should Shippo but I couldn't sleep and pplus I can't stay long."

"Why not you just got here?"

"Shhh... keep it down and follow me then I will tell you why ok" Krystal syas smiling while standing up and walks towards the tree.

"Ok" shippo says following her.

Krystal picks Shippo up and jumps into the tree siting back against the trunk on one of the branches and puts Shippo on her lap.

"So why do you have to leave for Krystal?" Shippo asks sitting back in her lap.

"Well I have to go and continue on looking for my tirbe, I was seperated from them a long time ago when i was very young." she says pulling out her necklace from under her shirt.

Shippo turns around and looks at her necklace "Oh... were did you get that necklace?"

She smiles taking the necklace off "I got it from my father a long time ago."

"Can I see it"

"Sure" Krystal says handing it to him "Its very special to me, its my fathers fang so dont drop it okays?"

"Oh, ok i wont" Shippo says looking at it turning it over in his hands.

"I want you to do me a favor Shippo."

"Ok" he says looking up at her.

"I want you to keep this safe for me intill I see you again" she says taking the necklace, doubles the string and puts it around Shippos neck. "and promise me you wont let anyone have it no matter what they say"

"Ok I promise but when will I see you again?"

"You will see me sometime again and do me another favor and give this to Inuyasha in the morning for me" she hands him a piece of cloth with something wraped up in it.

"Ok Krystal I will miss you" Shippo says hugging her.

"I will miss you too, Shippo" she says hugging him back and jumps down from the tree putting him down on the ground after landing. She then turns and walks off towards the forest waving bye to him.

"Bye" Shippo says waving back and runs into the hut cuddling up to Kagome and going back to sleep.

Krystal sighs as she walks trough the forest continuing on traveling like she used to.

oOo

Morining come and Kkrystal is still running through the forest. After a while Krystal jumps into a tree to get some rest and falls into a light sleep. The wind blowing her hair to the side out of her face.

A few mins after the sun ruses Inuyasha wasks up and looks aorund to find Krystal gone. He gets up and runs out of the hut and runs over to Kagome and the others.

Kagome see Inuyasha running over to them. "whats is it Inuyasha? Whats wrong?"

"Were is Krystal?" Inuyasha asks coming to a stop near them.

"Wasnt she in the hut with you?" Sango asks.

"She was but she must have left during the night." Inuyasha says.

Shippo walks over to the group and jumps onto Kagomes shoulder "Your right for once Inuyasha she did leave during the night"

Everyone looks over at Shippo.

"Why did she leave Shippo?" Miroku asks.

"Because she had to continue on looking for her family." he says looking around at all of them.

"Why didn't she just travel with us?" Sango asks.

"Dont know" Shippo says jumping down from Kagome's shoulder and walks over to Inuyasha "Here she wanted me to give this to you" he hands Inuyasha the piece of cloth.

Inuyasha takes the piece of cloth and unwraps it and takes out an emerald gem on a string. On the cloth was a note it said:

_Dear Inuyasha_

_Sorry for leaving but I had to look for my familyo on my own. This emerald necklace changes color when I'm either hurt, angery or dead. Green is normal, red is angery, blue is hurt, and black is dead. So please take care, we will meet again._

_Krystal_

After Inuyasha reads the note he puts on the necklace. "Kagome I'm going to go find her."

"Inuyasha, no she wants to be on her own." Kagome says.

"But I have to make sure shes ok"

"Inuyasha shes fine just look at the emerald, when it turns a diffrent color, then you may go look for her, but for now lets go find some jewel shards and let her be." Kagome says smiling trying to cheer him up.

"Ok lets get going then" Inuyasha says putting the necklace under his shirt. He bends down and lets Kagome get on to his back and runs off to find the jewel shards. The others following closes behind on Kirara.

oOo

Days have passed, the group has collected many pieces of the jewel, but hasnt heard or seen any sign of Krystal at all. The group has just finished another battle with a demon when Koga shows up.

"What do you want wolf?" Inuyasha says growling through his teeth.

"Yo calm down dog boy I just came to see if the fair Lady Kagome was alright." As Koga says this he walks over to Kagome and takes he hand as he always does.

Kagome blinks and looks at Koga "I am fine thank you very much."

"Get away from her Teme!" Inuyasha says growling.

Shippo then jumps onto Kagome's shoulder.

Koga looks at Shippo and sees the necklace. "Hey kitsune were in the world did u get that necklace?"

"A friend gave it to me" Shippo says.

"Yes right, you probaly stole it, it belongs to the daughter of my unlce, the lord of the north, who has dissapeared many years ago, now hand it over!"

"No! She told me not to give it to anyone!"

"Yea right you stole it!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"He is telling the truth I did give it to him" Krystal says walking out from behind a tree.

* * *

Krystal has only arrived not to long after Koga showed up and masked her sent and hide behind a tree so that no one could see her or sence her as she listen carfuly to what they said.

* * *

Everyone turned there head s and looked at her.

"How is it the I wasnt able to sence your sent half breed! And how is it you gave him that necklace it dosnt belong to you!" Koga says looking at her.

"Thats were you are wrong and my name is Krystal, and it happens to be that, that necklace does belong to me. And how you didnt sence my sent is that I was able to mask it." Krystal says unmasking her sent and walks over to were Shippo and Kagome are. Shippo smiles and hands her back her necklace and she puts it back on.

"Wait what did you say your name was?" Koga says watching her.

Krystal turns around to say something bu Inuyasha says it first but not in the way she wanted to says it.

"Her name is Krystal and your going to leave her alone wolf breath." Inuyasha says not to kindly.

Krystal the turns and faces Inuyasha and growls at him under her breath.

Inuyasha hears the growl and looks at her "What? What did I do?"

"You do not insult my family, Inuyasha" Krystal says.

"So what if he is your family, I dont like him and I dont like wolves very much, what dose it have to do with you besides family matters" Inuyasha says looking at her.

Krystal just stode there a bit shocked at what he said then looked down "I guess he didnt notice..." she says to her slef out loud.

Inuyasha looks at her "Noticed what?"

Koga walks over to Krystal and hugs her "Unlce will be so glad your ok and I guess he didnt notice" He then glares at Inuyasha. Krystal still looking down.

Inuyasha growls at Koga. "Dont touch her and I didnt notice what!"

"I think you right Koga.." Krystal says sighing.

"Tell me already! What didn't I notice?"

Krystal looks up at him anger and sadness in her eyes "That I'm part wolf you... you BAKA!"

"Oh..." Inuyasha says standing there staring at her "Well how was I saposed to know!"

"Your a hanyou you should know by the sent baka!" Koga says.

Krystal ignores what Inuyasha just said then turns and looks to Koga "If you see your uncle, my father, tell him I'm still alive" Krystal says and turns back to Inuyasha "You really are a baka a very big baka!" She turns and smiles some to Shippo and Kagome before she turned and ran off into the forest.

Koga then walks over to Kagome and takes her hand again. "I will be back for you dont worry Lady Kagome" He turns and runs off in a diffrent direction.

Kagome looks over at Inuyasha "SIT!"

"What the HELL was that for!" Inuyasha says pulling his head up off the ground.

"That was for making Krystal upset!"

"But I didnt mean to"

"But I didnt mean to, yea right you always make someone upset!" Kagome says mimicing him.

"Thats not true!"

"It is to you have always hurt me..."

"Did not i would never hurt you.."

"Well you did, but not on the out side but on the inside..." Kagome says looking away.

"I did not"

"You did too every time you went off to find Kikyo.."

"Well I didnt know it hurt you so much..."

"Krystal's right you are a baka.."

"I am not!"

"You are too! Now go find Krystal and say your sorry!"

"She will be fine, why should I go"

"Because your the one that made her up set now go find her!"

"NO! She will be okay!"

"INUYASHA! SIT!"

Thump!

Inuyasha mumbles somthing in the dirt.

"Baka!"

Inuyasha sits up "Bitch" he says softly but loud enough for Kagome to hear him

"SIT!" Kagome then turns and walks away.

"Damn bitch" Inuyasha says siting up after the spell wears off.

He then gets up and runs into the forest following Krystal's sent and salty tears.

* * *

Krystal kept running through the forest tears rolling down her cheeks and fogging up her vision. While she is running shes looking down. She then runs into some very hard armour and falls backwards onto the ground.

She wipes away the tears and looks up to see Sesshomaru.

"Why are you crying for hanyou?" Sesshomaru says looking down at her with ne emotion on his face.

"Its nothing you need to know about Lord Sesshomaru."She says standing back up. She quickly looks at her arm to see that her cut has reopened from a tree branch when she was running. "Damn it.. " she says to her self.

"What is it hanyou?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Its nothing Lord Sesshomaru, and the names Krystal not hanyou" she says putting her hand over the cut.

"Im may call you what ever I want" He looks at her then sees her necklace.

"Then I should be able to call you what ever I want fluffy.." she says smirking some.

Sesshomaru growls alittle under his breath. "Well if you are the true daughter of the lord of the north then you may call me what ever you wish" he says growling under his breath again.

"What do you mean by that I dont even know who my father is. but I heard Koga lord too" she says looking down slightly thinking.

Sesshomaru looks at her some what confused "You don't know that your the daughter of the lord of the north?"

"How can you tell that I really am or not?" She says looking back up at him.

"That necklace, the fang on it, he told us that he has lost his daughter and she was wearing a wolfs fang necklace."

"But I was born over a hundred years ago" (A/N yea about that she looks about the age of 17 but is actually 125 years old well yea anyway back to the story) She looks at him "Are you sure I'm really the daughter?"

"Yes this Sesshomaru is barley wrong" (a/n barely... that means he has to be wrong at sometime right? lol)

As they were talking Krystal's arm was still bleeding from her reopend wound and she was losing a bit to much blood.

The sent of Krystal's blood finaly reaches Sesshomaru. He looks over at her to see it full of blood.

"Hey. What happend to your arm?"

"Oh... its just a cut"she says taking her hand from the cut and looks at it, coverd in blood.

"Well you should get that healed."

"I did but it reopened. Its... its..." She passes out before she could finish the sentence.

Sesshomaru kneels down beside her and puts a rag on her cut. He picks her and runs of towards his castel.

* * *

Inuyasha keeps on running following Krystals's sent. When he feels the necklace she gave him, get colder all of a sudden. He stops and takes it out an looks at it and notices that its has turned a dark shade of blue. "Krystal please be ok." he says to him self. He then runs off following her sent again.

* * *

hey hoped you liked it. sorry it took so long to update but school just ended so i was a bit busy. i have chap 7 donw but i dont know when i will be able to update again. please review i would really like to get at least up to 25 or me reviews before i update again. well enjoy

thx krystal


	7. Chapter 7

Another Hanyou?

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru:

When Sesshomaru arrives at his castel he takes Krystal up stairs to a spear bed room. A pair of servents follow him.

He carfully lays her down on the bed and turns around to the servents. "I want you Akira to care for her wound and you Karry to do what ever she asks for, got it?" They both bow to him. Akira quickly gets the supplies to heal Krystal's wound. While Karry walks up to Sesshomaru.

"My Lord, I know its not my place to be asking, but whats is this girls name and who might she be?" Karry asks bowing.

"Her name is Krystal and she is the daughter of Lord Jusuchinu so treat her with respect got it?" He says.

"Yes my lord." Karry says bowing and walks over to Krystal's bed side.

Sesshomaru walks out of the room and down the hall into the library. He walk up to a cheetah demon.

"Haku I need you to do something for me" Sesshomaru says walking over to his desk.

"Yes my lord what is it that I have to?" Haku says bowing.

"I want you to go to the north and tell the lord that his daughter Krystal is here and is being treated for a wound and tell him I think its best if he comes here to see her."

"Yes sir I will be on my way" Haku bows to him then runs out of the castel and heads towards the north.

* * *

In the north: 

"My lord your nephew is here to see you" a servent says.

"Send him in" he tells the servent.

"hello uncle I have some very good new to tell you" Koga says after walking into the room.

"Hello Koga, and what would that very good news be?"

"Well the news is that your oldest daughter is alive and well from what she looked like anyway." Koga says smiling.

"Krystal is a live after all of these years?" he half asks half thinking.

"Yep seen her myself, sir"

"Well were is she?"

"Well I dont know she ran off some were."

"And you didnt follow her!"

"Yes, sorry but she was pissed and upset I didnt want to follow for I would have probaly made it worse"

"Its ok Koga, did you notice were she was heading to?"

"No sir"

"My lord you have a messenger from the west" a servent says.

"Send him in"

"Hello Lord I have a message from Lord Sesshomaru" Haku says bowing.

"Ok Haku, what is the message?"

"Lord Sesshomaru told me to tell you that you daughter Krystal is at his castel being treated for a wound and asks that it would be best if you came to see to her, sir."

"Oh well that works out dosnt it Koga"

"Yes uncle it does" Koga says.

"Tell Sesshomaru I will be arriving at midnight." Lord Jusuchinu says.

"Yes sir" Haku bows then leaves heading back to the west.

"Wll Koga I will talk to later I have some work to do"

"Ok uncle see you later then" Koga turns and walks off into a diffrent room.

Haku arrives back at Sesshomaru's castel about 2hrs later. He then goes up stairs into the library and bows "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Jusuchinu will be arriving at midnight"

"Good now tell the other servents to prepare for his visit"

"Yes my lord" Haku bows and walks out of the room and walks down the hall and tells the others what to do.

* * *

Inuyasha: 

Inuyasha keeps on following Krystal's sent when he comes up to the spot were Krystal has been talking to Sesshomaru. He then bends down to a small puddle of blood and notices its Krystal's. He thens hears movent in a near by bush. He quikly stands back up and grabs the hilt of his sword growling. "Whos there?" He says looking around.

Lord Jusuchinu then walks out from behind the bush. He looks at Inuyasha "I dont think you want to attack a lord now do you?" He says standing there calmly.

"Lord... you wouldnt happenn to be lord of the north would you?" Inuyasha ask taking his hand off of his hilt of the sword.

"Yes I would be" Jusuchinu says.

"Then you are Krystal's father right?"

"Yes and you know my daughter?"

"Yes I'm her friend, do you know were she is?"

"Yes she is at Sesshomaru's castel"

"grrr Sesshomaru!..."

"You know him"

"Yes, hes my half-brother"

"Well lets get going already"

"Yes lets"

They both start running off into the waetern lands as it gets darker out.

* * *

Krystal: 

Krystal wakes up and notices she is in a bed _'wait scince when did I fall asleep in a bed, wait! when did I fall asleep at all!' _she says in her head. She quicky sits up to be greated by Karry.

"Hello Lady Krystal glad to see your up" Karry says smiling putting a try of food down on a stand next to the bed.

"Where am I and who are you?" Krystal asks looking at her.

"I'm Karry and you are at Lord Sesshomarus castel, and I'm here to get you anything you ask for" Karry sayas smilling.

"Oh... what time is it?"

"Its about 11:30 your father should be here soon."

"My father?"

"Yes, now how about you wash up. Theres a bath in that room right there." Karry says pointing to a door that was in the room.

"Thank you Karry" Krystal says smiling and walks trough the door closing it behind her. "wow" she says to her self looking around at all of the bath fagrences and shampoos and soaps. But what amazed her the most was the bath its self, its was just like a spring, it had hot water and a samll water fall running down into ot. She smiles cheerfully and buts some bath fragences in the water the smelled like roses and undresses and walks into the water. She sits down in the water and relaxes.

While Krystal was busy bathing, Inuyasha and her father finally arrived at the castel, Sesshomaru waiting at the front door, When he sees Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here you useless hanyou?" Sesshomaru asks.

Inuyasha growls but before he could says anything Jusuchinu did.

"He came with me to see Krystal and I would becarrful how you call someone a hanyou especialy if its about my daughter or her friend got it Sesshomaru?" he says then walks into the castel.

"Sorry Lord Jusuchinu" He says following him, Inuyasha traling right behind him.

"Where is my daughter Sesshomaru?"

"She is up stairs in a spare bedroom" Sesshomaru says walking into the dining hall.

"Will you get someone to showus wich room?"

"Yes hold on.. Akira!" Sesshomaru calls.

"Yes my lord" Akira says bowing.

"I want you to show lord Jusuchinu to Krystal's room."

"Yes sir" Akira bows and walks over to Lord Jusuchinu and Inuyasha. "Follow me please."

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Jusuchinu says.

Sesshomaru nods his head and sits at the end of the table.

Inuyasha and Jusuchinu follow Akira up stairs to Krystal's room. "This is her room sir, good day" Akira says bowing before she leaves.

Inuyasha opens the door and walks in, Lord Jusuchinu follows in right behind him. He looks around to only spot Karry but smells Krystal's sent in the room as well.

Lord Jusuchinu looks over to Karry "Were is Krystal?"

"Shes in the bath, she will be out shortly" Karry says bowing.

"Well she better be" Inuyasha says while leaning back against the wall.

Lord Jusuchinu shakes his head, then walks up to Karry and hands her a little box. "Can you give this to Krystal for me, its a pair of emerlad earings that change with her emotions and tell he I will be back in two days."

"Yes sir I will give it right to her when she gets out" Karry says.

"Got that Inuyasha Iwill back in two days intill then can you keep watch on my daughter?" He says walking over to the door.

Inuyasha nods his head as Jusuchinu leaves the room then takes out the necklace and looks at it, then looks over to the door.

* * *

Krystal finish washing he hair and gets out wraping a towel around her. She then grab another towel and starts to dry off her hair and she opens the door and walks out to see Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha looks at the door and sees Krystal walk oout with nothing on but a towel and another towel in her hand drying off her hair. He blinks after looking at her.

Krystal stops for a second then walks around Inuyasha drying her hair more. She then grabs a pice of bread off of the plate of food Karry had up in the room. She then walks over to the wardrobe. "What are you doing here Inuyasha?" she asks looking at all of the kimonos in the wardrobe.

"I came to see if you were ok?" He says watching her.

Well I'm fine, so you may go now if you want to" she says finaly pulling out a dark blue kimono with a a dragon and a white tiger in a ying-yang on the back . She walks over the changing door thing (a/n I dont know what its call sorry ).

"Ok I will stay, I have to any way your father told me to keep an eye on you, to make sure you stay safe."

"My father... well I dont care that he told you that. I'm still mad at you" She comes out and walks over to Karry who ties the bow in the back for her. "Thank you Karry you may go now"

"Your welcome Lady Krystal" Karry says as she bows and leaves the room.

"Well I also came to say that I;m sorry but I guess I should go then I know when I'm not wanted around" Inuyasha says as he turns around to leave the room.

"Wait Inuyasha I'm sorry also I shouldn't have goten really mad like the way I did" she sighs softly to her self, then walks over to him.

"I think you will be better off if I wasnt around you Lady Krystal" Inuyasha says opening the door.

"Wiat Inuyasha, I think it would be better if you could stay please?" Krystal asks standing in front of him looking at him.

"Your the lady of the north you dont need someone like me around!"

"Inuyasha would you just be quiet for once and listen to what I have to say!" she says looking at him.

"Yes Lady Krystal" he says looking down at her, smirking a little.

"Would you stop calling me that all ready!" she says getting a bit angered.

"Uh no your a lady so no Lady Krystal" he says smirking.

"Grrr I'm not a lady, now stop calling me that!" she says growling a bit.

"No Lady Krystal" He says chuckling and stands up straight right in front of her.

"Whats so funny" she asks looking up at him.

"Nothing, nothing at all" he says looking at her in the eyes.

"Yea right its something, now tell me!" she says walking over to the bed and sits down.

"Its nothing Lady Krystal" He says smirking a little again.

"Would you stop calling my lady!"

"Make me" He says walking towards her.

"Okay mabey I will" She stands up looking at him.

He stops a few feet in front of her. "Then try you best Lady Krystal"

"Stop calling me lady!"

"No!"

"grr!" She runs up to him and tackles him down to the floor. She sits ontop of him. "Now will you stop!"

"Nope" He smirks and pushes her off of him, then quickly sits on top of her pinning her to the ground.

"Grrr! get off of me!"

"Nope" He says looking down at her smirking a bit.

"Yes!" she growls at him and trys to get free.

"No not intill you stop growling at me"

"No, make me!" She says a bit angered and growls at him again.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! like I said before make me! she says growling more at him.

"Fine! I will!" He bends down and quickly kisses her and gets up walking back over to the door.

She blinks and stares up at him "What the hell was the for!"

"To get you to top growlingm you said make me and so I did" he says looking at her, smiling a bit.

"Oh I see" She stands up '_at least he stoped calling me lady_' she says to her self in her head.

"So what now Lady Krystal?"

'_at least I thought he stoped' _she says to her self and sighs lightly. "I said stop calling me that!"

"Uh.. nope"

"Then I'm going to make you, so you better run!" She says smiling.

Inuyasha smirks and starts running off down the halls Krystal not to far behind him.

* * *

Author: heheh Inuyasha kissed her lolz

Inuyasha: yea so what if I did

Author: hehe you like her

Inuyasha" yea so what if I do

Krystal: 'sighs' Inuyasha do you always have to be so stuborn(sp)

Author: 'sighs' yea do you

Inuyasha: yea I guess so

Author: oh well lolz

Well I hoped you liked the story, chapter 8 will be up soon if I'm not to busy >> well review please I would really like to get atlest 50 reviews but no one gets what the want so oh well

ttyl Krystal


	8. Chapter 8

Another Hanyou?

Chapter 8

He snickers and runs out of the room with Krystal chasing right after him. He runs down the stairs and passes the library when Sesshomaru come out. Krystal almost runs right into him but stops justin time. She watches as Inuyasha looks back and smiles and her keeps on running. She turns to go around Sesshomaru when he grabs her arm.

"Were are you going Krystal?" he asks looking at her.

"I'm trying to catch Inuyasha." she says looking back up at him.

"You should be at rest untill your father comes."

"But thats a day away, I cant wait that long I will die from boredom!" she says whinning a bit like a five year old.

He finaly lets go of her arm "Fine go do what ever you want," He walks back into the library.

She sighs lightly then runs off down the hall and out of the front doors. She looks around to find no trace of Inuyasha. So shes walks over to the feild of flowers and falls backwards laying down in the flowers then looks up at the sky.

Inuyasha sees her lay down. He then sneaks up behind her and looks down at her. "What do you think your doing?"

She looks up at him "Resting what else does it look like I'm doing?"

Inuyasha then just sits down next to her "It look like you were goiving up"

She sits up and looks at him "Me give up that easily yea right"

"Sure" Inuyasha says looking at her.

"And didn't I tell you to run?"

"Yea so what if you did, you wouldn't catch me anyway."

"Wanna make a bet?"

"Ok"

"Lets see is if I catch you, you have to do what ever I say intill my father comes."

"Ok and if you dont catch me you have to do what I say untill your father comes" He says smirking slightly.

"Ok then you better start running" She says smiling and standing up.

Inuyasha grins then gets up and starts running towards the forest. Krystal chases after him staying not to far behind.

While they are running through the forest Inuyasha jumps into the trees and jumps from tree to tree. Thats when Krystal then lost him so she looks around when an arrow flys past her head inbeding in a tree behind her.

"Whos there!" she yells looking around when she barley dodges another arrow. "Damn it, whos there!"

The person who was shooting the arrows comes out from hiding and shoots another arrow at Krystal. This one going into her left leg.

Krystal quickly grabs the arrow and pulls it out. She looks up at the shotter and blinks. "Kagome?"

"Me that weakling, ya right" she says as she sets up another arrow aiming it at Krystal's chest. She then shoots it. Befor the arrow reaches Krystal, Inuyasha came just in time but got hit with arrow in his arm instead. He then pulls out the arrow and looks at the shooter.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Kikyo?" Inuyasha asks standing in front of Krystal.

"Trying to rid the world of another worthless demon. Now move, Inuyasha!" Kikyo says reading another arrow.

"No!" Inuyasha says growling and runs towards her but gets shot with the arrow this time in the right shoulder.

Krystal quickly runs over to Kikyo and tackles her down to the ground before she could fire an other arrow. As Kikyo got tackled her bow and her arrows flew out of her reach.

Kikyo trys to get free and uses some of her preistess powers making Krystal fly backwards off of her.

Krystals quickly stands back up only af ter being flown back a few feet. Kikyo stands up and looks at Krystal angerd. "That should have purified you demon!"

"Yea right then that power of yours was week then."

"What kind of demon are you?"

"A half demon."

"Well then thats and even better reason to rid of you of this world." she quickly grabs her bow and arrows and readys one. "Die you worthless hanyou!" she says as she shoots an arrow at Krystal. As it flys through the air it glows blue in color. It the goes right into Krystal's shoulder sending her back against a tree.

Krystal growls at KIkyo as Kikyo starts to walk over to her. Inuyasha then runs over to Krystal and stands infront of her and looks at Kikyo.

"Inuyasha move out of the way!" Kikyo says as she stops infront of him.

"No im not going to" Inuyasha says glaring at Kikyo.

"Yes Inuyasha move, this is bettween me and Kikyo" Krystal says looking at him.

"But how can you fight your pined to a tree?" Inuyasha says looking back at her.

"Not for long im not going to be so move!" Krystal says growling a bit.

"Yes Inuyasha move so I can finish off this weekling hanyou" Kikyo says pushing Inuyasha to the side and into a tree with some of herr miko energy.

Krystal glares at KIkyo, then she takes the arrow out of her shoulder freeing her from the tree. She stands up straight right in front of Kikyo glaring at her still, growling at her as well.

"How did you get free bitch!" Kikyo ask glaring at her as well.

"I told you Im part human, your miko powers dont affect me" she snikers a bit.

Kikyo starts to get really angerd and fires another arrow at Krystal but Krystl dodges quickly dodges the arrow and come up behind KIkyo. Krystal then slashes Kikyo on the shoulder and down her back. KIkyo then falls to her knees droping her arrows.

Krystal then stands in front of Kikyo and looks down at her. "Now whos the weekling"

Kikyo looks up at Krystal to notice that her eyes a blood red "So thats how you moved so fast your demomn side took over" she winces a bit as she stands having another arrow ready. "Now you must really die!" She gets ready to fire the arrow but Krystal quickly knocks it out of her hand and pushes KIkyo backwards sending her into a tree and walks up to her knocking her out. Her eyes still a blood red. Thats when Inuyasha comes up and stands infront of her. "Krystal stop this, I think KIkyo has had enough!"

"No that bitch must die!" she walks forwards towarads Kikyo but Inuyasha grabs her and holds her back.

"Krystal stop this right now!" he pulls her backwards away from Kikyo.

Krystal growls and starts clawing at his hands "Let me go!" she she pushes him back then looks at him growling her eyes still a bloody red.

Inuyasha looks at her. He then pins her back against a tree. "You have to stop this. You must'nt let your demon side control you!" he looks into her eyes "Please Krystal dont let it control you"

Krystal growls and starts to claw at his chest scince her hands were still free. Inuyasha then pins her hands above her head. "Come on Krystal come back to your scences!"

She still growls at him, her wolf fangs showing.

Inuyasha looks at her. He then leans forward and kisses her.

Krystal growls a little as her eyes start to turn back to the light shade of blue and she starts to kiss him back.

Inuyasha pulls away from the kiss and looks at her "Krystal are you ok now?"

Krystal looks at him "Yea I think so" she smiles but that smile dissapears once she saw the claw marks on his chest "Inuyasha, wha... what happend to you, your all scratched up?"

"Its nothing dont worry about, at least your ok now" He says smiling.

"What happend? I... I can't rember any thing." She says looking at him.

"Lets just say you tought Kikyo a leason she will never forget"

"What did I do?"

"Lets just say your demon side took control."

"It did not again, I'm sorry Inuyasha. I'm sorry for hurting you." she sits down and begins to cry.

"He kneels down in front of her. "Dont worry its just a few scratches im going to be fine, but all that maters right now is that your ok." he says smiling a bit trying to cheer her up.

"But I could have killed you" she says still crying.

"But you didn't, did you? So dont worry about ok?" He says pulling her into a hug.

"No but... but..." she says crying into his chest.

"No buts just calm down every things ok" he says still hugging him.

Krystal continues on crying for awhile and eventaly ends up crying her self to sleep.

Inuyasha notices that she has fallen asleep. He then carefully sits back against a tree trying not to wake her. He closes his eyes and falls into a light sleep still holding Krystal while she sleeps, as the moon starts to rise high in the sky.

* * *

I hoped you like it sorry it took so long to post it. I've just been busy latly with it being summer vaction and all. well please R&R and if you dont like the story dont review at all! okay, thank you

cya Krystal


	9. Chapter 9

Another Hanyou?...

Chapter 9

After Inuyasha and Kagome went in diffrent directions Kagome and the rest of the group headed off to Kaede's hut. Were the spent the night. The next morning Kagome got up and started to mak breakfast for everyone. A few hours later Koga showed up.

"Oh.. hello Koga." Sango says seeing him walk up to were everyone was sitting.

Kagome turned around and looked up Koga. He stoped and stood right next to Kagome "Koga have you seen or heard anything about Inuyasha or Krystal?" Kagome asks.

"Yes I have, Kagome. Krystal seems to be at Sesshomaru's castel. So it would seem that Inuyasha would be there as well." Koga says looking down to her.

Kagome then stands up as well as the others. "Well Koga do you think you can take us to Sesshomaru's castel?"

"Sure but you guys have to keep up."

"Thanks Koga." kagome says.

"Kirara." Sango says looking down at the two tailed cat demon.

"Mew!" Kirara says transforming into her bigger form.

Koga takes off towards the west with Kagome and the others following close behind him on Kirara.

* * *

The sun rises as Krystal starts to wake up. She the looks around after sitting up and looks to Inuyasha, who was awake and looking at her smiling. She smiles back and yawns streatching.

"Good morning." Inuyasha says.

"Morning... I guess we were out here all night huh?"

"Yea"

Krystal sighs softly to her self. "I'm sorry about yesturday.." she says looking down.

"Dont worry about it.."

"Really..?" She says looking back up at him.

"Yes really." He says looking at her and moving a pice of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. "Now how about we get back to the castel?" he stands up and looks down at her.

"Yea thats sounds like a good idea. Plus my fathers coming tomarrow..? She says smiling and standing up.

"Lets go then" Inuyasha says turning around walking off.

"Hey wait for me!" Krystal says catching up to him. As theywalk Inuyasha grabs hold of Krystal's hand. So they walk hand in hand back to Sesshomaru's castel.

When they arrive. They Are greeted by Kagome and the group and a very unhappy Sesshomaru.

As soom as Shippo saw Krystal he ran right over to her, jumping on her shoulder.. "Krystal! I missed you!" He says hugging her.

"We all missed you." Sango said as she walked over to her and hugs her. The Kagome hugs her. "I can see that you and Inuyasha made up.?" she says smiling. She then looks over to Inuyasha. "Hi Inuyasha..? She says a bit unhappy to see him but glad to see him.

"I missed all you guys as well." Krystal says hugging all of them. She even hugged Miroku but his hand windered again. 'SLAP!' MIroku smiles and rubbed the red mark left by Krystal's hand that was on his face.

"Monk.. you do that to Krystal again and your going to die." Inuyasha saysa glaring and growling through his teeth at the monk.

"Now now Inuyasha calm down. I was only beging friendly."

"I say a bit to friendly" Inuyasha says crossing his arms.

Miroku shruged and walked over to stand next to the others. When Sesshomaru walked over to Krystal "Were have you been all night!"

"I was with Inuyasha. Why do you care. " Krystal says looking up at him.

"I care because your father would have my hide if anything happend to you." He says lookind down at her with his icy cold galre as always.

"Is that the only reason... because my father would have your hide or is there another reason?" she asks looking at him still.

"No theres no other reason..." He says looking away from her.

"Sure... Well what ever all that counts now is that I'm back." Krystal says as she glares at him. She then walks over to Inuyasha.

"Humph!" Sesshomaru watches her for a min before he walked back towards the castel. "Krystal I advise that you sgould get chaged and something to eat and some reast. Your father is coming tomarrow morning." he said as he walked in castel, dissapearing behind the doors.

"Your father?" Kagome asked.

"Yes my father. I can't wait to meet him after all of these years." Krystal says fakly smiling. She was acutaly nerves to meet her father and Inuyasha saw through the fake smile. "Krystal lets get you some food and rest." Inuyasha says looking down at her.

"Ok" Krystal says looking up at him.

Inuyasha smiled and took her hand and lead her to the castel doors.

"Inuyasha wait." Krystal said before they got the castel doors.

"Ok" He stops and waits.

Krystal turns around to the others "Hey why dont you guys come in and get some rest as well?"

"What about Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"Don't worry, I will talk to him." Krystal says smiling as turns back around and walks back to Inuyasha. They both walk into the castel.

Kagome sighs to her self '_I know I love Inuyasha but I also want him to be happy. I can tell hes happy with Krystal and thats I will just get in his way.._' she says in her head.

"Hey Kagome whats wrong?" Shippo asks sitting on her shoulder.

"Nothings wrong Shippo." Kagome said smiling.

"Okays." Shippo says.

"You sure Kagome?" Sangos asks concerned.

"Yea but I'm going to go home to my time for a while." Kagome said.

"Oh ok. I will come with you." Sango said.

"Ok" Kagome says. "Shippo, you stay here with Miroku, ok?"

"Ok" Shippo hugged her then her jumped onto Miroku's shoulder.

Kagome nods and smiles, then turns and climbs on top of Kirara after Sango did and they take off to the bone eaters well. Miroku and Shippo walk into the castel after they left.

* * *

Inuyasha and Krystal were walking up to her room when they pass the library. "Hold on Inuyasha. I have to talk to Sesshomau really quick." She smiles and walk into the librabry while Inuyasha waited outside for her. When Krystal waled in she saw Sesshomaru at his desk doing paper work with Jaken standing right next to the desk. As she walks over to the desk Sesshomaru looks up and sees her.

"What do you want hanyou?" Jaken said as her jumped infront of her.

" I advise you move." Krystal says glaring down to Jaken,

"What are you going to do if I dont?" Jaken says.

"You'll see if you dont move and let me talk to Sesshomaru." Krystal says glaring at him still.

"Try your best..." Thats all Jaken could say before Krystal picked him up and throw him across the room and he hit the wall. "You wrench! .What was that for!" he says as he stood back up.

"For not moving." Krystal said smiling as she walked over to the desk.

"Why you... wrench!" He starts to walk toawrds Krystal but gets pinned back by to the wall by his shirt from a kunai Krystals throw at him.

"Now dont call me that again.. or I wont be so kind next time." She says smiling as she looks over at Sesshomaru.

"What do you want Krystal?" He asks getting up wand walking around the desk over to were she was standing. He looked over to Jaken. "Nice work."

"Thanks but I have to ask you a question.. well uh more like a favor I need you to do." Shes said looking up at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru does no favors!" Jaken says.

"Shut it Jaken!" Sesshomaru says glaring at him.

"Y... yes my.. my lord." Jaken says looking down.

"Now what is it that you need?" Sesshomaru says looking back at Krystal.

"I need you to let Inuyasha and his friends stay here as quest for a little while." Krystal says.

"For how long is this little while?" He asks.

"Untill I leave."

"OK. They can stay but they must leave when you do. Got it?"

"Yes Sesshomaru." She smiles and quickly hugs him "Thank you" She quickly gives him a small kiss on the cheeck. She then turns and leaves the room.

Sesshomaru blinks then walks over to his desk and goes back to doing the paper work.

"My lord? Who is that girl?" Jaken asks.

"That girl is the lord of the norths daughetr. So I dont want you to treat her they way you did eariler ever again. Got it?" Sesshomaru says as he fills out a pice of paper,

"Yes my lord.." Jaken says looking down again.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at Krystal as she walked out of the library. "So what did you have to ask Mr. no emotion?"

"Nothing.." She says smiling as she starts to head to her room.

Inuyasha follows rights behind her. "Why are you smiling so much for?"

"What am I not aloud to smile?"

"You can smiles. but I just want to know why?"

"Hmm... mabey because I just through that annyoing Jaken against a wall and pinned him there." She opens the door to her room and walks in.

"And Sesshomaru let you?" Inuyasha says following her into the room and shuts the door behind him.

"Yes he did" she says walking over to the bathroom door. "YOu saty out here whil I bathe got it?"

"Yea what ever, Its not like I'm going to look or anything." He says leaning back agianst the wall.

Krystal rools her eyes a bit. "Sure you wernt." She walks into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Inuyasha sighs a bit to him self as he walks over to the window sill and sits down looking out at the sky.

About an half hour later Krystal comes out in a towel and sees Inuyasha asleep on the window sill. She quickly gets changed into a sleeping kimono. She then gets a blanket and walks over to Inuyasha. She puts the blanket on him then truns around and walks over to her bed when Inuyasha grabs her hand. She turns around and looks at him. "I thought you were asleep?"

"Only a light one" he says looking at her.

"Oh well I'm going to go to bed now"

"Ok" he looks back out the window after leting her hand go.

Krystal looks at him. "So were are you going to sleep?"

"Right here or on the floor I guess" Inuyasha says sighing lightly to himself.

"Oh uh well you could sleep on the bed too. cuz it is pretty big" she says as she sits on the bed.

"Oh ok" Inuyasha says as he walks over to the bed and lays down on the other side.

Krystal smiles as she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and lays down on the bed. "Night Inuyasha"

"Night Krystal" Inuyasha says turning off the light and laying down falling into a light sleep,

Krystal smiles as she starts to fall asleep.

* * *

well theres chapter 9 hope you like it. Sorry I took so long to update but a lot has happend latly and my computer dosnt work so im using a friends. so i'll update as soon i can please review

cya krystal


	10. Chapter 10

Another Hanyou?..

Chapter 10

About an hour before dawn, Krystal woke up to see RIn staring at her from the side of the bed.

"Morning Lady Krystal!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Morning Rin." Krystal sat up yawning lightly. She then looked over to the other side of the bed, and noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there. She looked back over to Rin. "Rin, have you seen Inuyasha?"

"Yea he's on the castle."

"On the castle?" Krystal said a bit confused at first. "Oh you mean on the roof, right?"

"Yea he's up there." Rin said pointing to the ceiling to indicate to were Inuyasha would be .

"Ok. Thanks Rin." Krystal walked over to her wardrobe and picked out a dark blue kimono. "Rin why don't you go play until breakfast is ready. Ok?"

"Okays!" Rin said as she skipped over to the door and out in to the hall closing the door behind her.

Krystal smiled and got dressed. She then walked over to the window and out on to the balcony. She looked up and saw Inuyasha looking up at the sky like he was in deep thought. She then jumped onto the roof and sat down next to Inuyasha, looking out at the castle lands.

Inuyasha looked over to Krystal then back at the sky. "You're up early. But why did you come up here for?"

"To see if you wanted some company" Krystal then looked at the sky and watched as the sun started to rise.

"Why would you think I would want some company?"

"Cause your up here all alone."

"Oh…"

"So why are you up here anyway?' Krystal asked looking over at him.

"Couldn't sleep.."

"Why not?"

"Cause I was thinking.."

"Thinking about what?"

"About what I'm going to do if you left with your father.." Inuyasha said sighing lightly looking down some.

"Well you could go get Kagome and help her finish looking for the jewel shards, plus I won't be gone that long." Krystal said looking at him still.

"Yea… I guess I could do that… but I want to come with you though.." he said looking at her

"I wished you could but you have to find the rest of the jewel shards before Narkau gets to them first."

"I know.."

She looked at him a bit worried "Are you going to be ok while I'm gone?"

"Yea, I should be. But don't worry about me. You should be happy that you're going to meet your father." He said looking at her smiling, trying to cheer her up.

"Yea I know, but I'm a bit nerves."

"True but you shouldn't be, he's your father after all."

"Yea, I know."

"Cheer up already. Go and get some breakfast I'll meet up with you later ok?" Inuyasha said.

"Ok.." Krystal looked at him smiling a bit.

"Good see you in a few then." Inuyasha hugged her then jumped off the roof and ran towards the forest. Krystal jumped down on the balcony and walked into her room closing the balcony doors behind her. She then walked out her room and down to the dinning hall.

* * *

Around sundown Jusuchinu had finally arrived. 

Everyone was waiting for him at the castle doors, once Jusuchinu got the doors, he looked to Sesshomaru. "Sorry that I was late, some very strong wild demons were attacking the najobring village again."

"Yea, that's been happening a lot lately." Sesshomaru said.

"Yea, now were is my lovely daughter at?" Jusuchinu said looking around.

"Right here father." Krystal said walking out from behind Sesshomaru and stood in front of him.

Jusuchinu looked at Krystal and smiled. "You look so much like your mother."

Krystal smiled and hugged him. "I missed you so much father."

"You too Krystal. Now how about we all get something to eat, I'm starving." Jusuchinu said as he walked into the castle with everyone else following behind him. Except for Krystal, as she walked up to the door she saw Inuyasha sitting on the stone wall next to the stairs. She smiled lightly and walked over to him.

"Hey…" Krystal said sitting next to him.

"Hey…" Inuyasha said looking at the sky.

"Inuyasha… is there something wrong?" She said looking at him.

"No…" He said looking over to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea… don't worry about it. How about we go join the others and get something to eat?" He said smiling.

"Ok" Krystal said standing up. Inuyasha then stood up and they walked together into the castle. As they both walked into the dinning hall the servants were just bringing out the food. So Krystal sat across from her father and Inuyasha sat next to her.

After everyone was done eating, they started talking for a while.

"Lord Jusuchinu. When are you planning on heading back to the north?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I would like to leave tomorrow around noon, or earlier." Jusuchinu said. He then looked over to Krystal. "Daughter, would you like to come back with me and stay for a few days?"

"Sure father, I would love to." Krystal said smiling.

"Good. Now how about we all get some rest, its going to be a busy day tomorrow." Jusuchinu said as he stood up.

"Yes, lets." Sesshomaru said getting up and walked out of the dining hall. Everyone else got up and left to there rooms. Krystal, her father, and Inuyasha were the last ones to leave the dinning hall. They all walked up to Krystal's room were Krystal said good night to her father and gave him a hug before heading into her room with Inuyasha following right behind her. And Jusuchinu headed to his room.

Krystal then sat on her bed and sighed lightly to her self.

"So are you really going to go with your father back to the north tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked leaning back against the wall.

"Yea, I am. I', just going for a few days to get the place then I'm coming back." She said as she walked over to her wardrobe. She picked out a red sleeping kimono and changed quickly. She then walked over to Inuyasha, who was now sitting on the window sill. "Hey are you going to be ok?"

He looked at her. "Yea, I'll be fine. But what about you?"

"I think I'll be ok, except that I'm going to miss all of you guys."

"We all will miss you too."

"Yea I know…" She said yawning lightly.

Inuyasha smiled a bit and stood up. "How we go to bed now, and get some rest, ok?"

"Ok…" Krystal stood up and walked over to the bed and lied down, with Inuyasha laying down next to her on the other side of the bed.

"Good night Krystal"

"Good night Inuyasha." She kissed him on the cheek then lied back down falling into a light sleep, Inuyasha doing the same.

* * *

Morning came quickly and everyone was rushing around helping Krystal pack her things and help get every thing ready for Jusuchinu and Krystal's departure. 

Soon everyone was eating breakfast and talking. After breakfast Inuyasha and Krystal went up into her room. Krystal finished packing her stuff putting her sword in its sheath. She then turned and looked to Inuyasha who was leaning back against the door.

That's when the door opened and she watches as Inuyasha fell backwards. Krystal giggled some and walked over to him.

Inuyasha looked up to see Jusuchinu standing there. He then quickly stood back up. "Hello Lord Jusuchinu." Inuyasha said.

"Hello father." Krystal said.

"Hello Inuyasha, Krystal are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Good then I'll meet you at the castle doors then." Jusuchinu said as he turned around and walked down the hall.

Krystal then looked over to Inuyasha and smiled some. He smiled back as he walked over to her. He pulled her close him and hugged her then kissed her. She kissed him back and smiled. "I should get down stairs now…"

"Yea… I know… but I don't want you to go."

"I have to… I promise that I will be back soon."

"I know…" Inuyasha said sighing lightly.

"C'mon lets go." Krystal said as she walked out the door. Inuyasha followed her and they walked out of the castle together.

When they got out side everyone was there to say good bye.

Krystal walked over to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo and gave them each a hug. She then walked over to Sesshomaru and stood in front of him. "Thank you for letting me stay here for a while."

Sesshomaru just nodded his head looking down at her. Krystal quickly hugged him. "If it's ok with you… I would like to stay here again sometime when I come back is that ok?"

"Ok… you're welcome back here anytime as long as you don't bring anyone useless with you." Sesshomaru said giving a quick mean glance over at Inuyasha.

"Thanks." Krystal gave him another hug and went over to Inuyasha. She hugged him and gave him a quick kiss then got on the one horse, tightening her bag. "I'll miss every one of you guys." She waved to them all as her and Jusuchinu rode off towards the north.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all went off to get Kagome and get the jewel shards. Sesshomaru and everyone else went into the castle and back to work.

* * *

Hey everyone hoped you like chapter 10 this is the second tolast chapter of the story. Yea I know its short but I ran out of ideas for this story but in the other sotry Krystal comes back along with a few more new chars as well. The sotry is told in Zokura's veiw shes the new main char along with her twin sister Violet and they have to find... you have to read the sotrie to fine out what the rest of it is, when its poseted, which will be soon and i'll let you know when i'm donw with it.. Well ttyl and thankyou for reading my sotry. please R&R

Lethia


	11. Chapter 11

Another Hanyou?...

Chapter 11

In the north:

Krystal had just arrived at her father's castle only a few weeks ago, when she got bored and decided to go into town to get to know the place better. So she did. While she was walking through the town she saw three girls sitting together at the entrance to an ally, dressed in old torn up clothes. Krystal then walked over to them and smiled kindly. "Hello."

One of the girls with black hair and dog ears looked up at her. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really…" Krystal said.

"Then what are you doing over here then?" One of the girls with black hair and white tiger ears asked.

"I wanted to know if I could help you guys." Krystal said looking down at them.

"How are you going to help us?" One of the girls with purple hair asked.

"Well I could invite you guys to my place, and give you clean clothes, food and a place to stay for a while."

"Really?" The white tiger ear girl asked.

"Or are you just trying to get our hopes up like the other people do?" The purple haired girl said.

"Really. I'm not like that other people, and plus you would love to stay were I live." Krystal said. "So what do you say. Will you come with me then?"

They all looked at each other then nodded there heads. "Ok." They all said at once.

"Ok… then follow me." Krystal said turning around. The others stood up and followed Krystal as she lead them through the town and to the castle doors. Krystal opened the doors and looked at them.

"Well here we are. My home… Well more like my father's anyway." Krystal said smiling.

"Are you joking?" The black dog eared girl asked.

"Nope" Krystal said.

"So you really live here then." The purple haired girl asked.

"Yep." Krystal said. "Lets get some food now. Shall we."

The three girls nodded there heads and followed Krystal into the dining hall. They all sat down as food was served to them.

That's when the girl with black dog ears looked over at Krystal. "Thank you for being so kind to us uh….. Wait what is your name again?"

"My name is Krystal. And what are your guy's names?" Krystal said after taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm Zokura." The girl with black dog ears said.

"And I'm Violet." The girl with purple hair said.

"And I'm Zophina." The girl with white tiger ears said.

"Ok. Now how about we all get cleaned up and into clean clothes." Krystal said standing up. Zokura, Violet and Zophina each stood up and followed Krystal. Krystal lead them each to there own rooms with there own baths. "I will bring each of you guys some clean clothes and leave them on your bed, ok?" She told them before they headed into there rooms.

Krystal went into her room and picked out three outfits. She first went into Zokura's room and put a dark blue kimono with a silver dragon on the back, on the bed and saw a sword lying there. She looked at it and smiled a bit. She then went into Zophina's room and laid a black short kimono with a white dragon on the back, on the bed. Lastly she went into Violet's room and laid a black mini skirt and shirt on the bed, along with a yellow bikini top. Krystal then headed down stairs to the sitting room and waited.

A few minutes later they all came down dressed in the cloths Krystal left out for them except for Violet, she wasn't wearing the black shirt just the bikini top. They all sat down and talked until it was getting really late and they headed to there rooms for the night.

A couple of weeks have passed and Zokura and her sisters stayed with Krystal at her father's castle. Then one morning they were all standing in front of the castle doors.

"Well Krystal we must be off now, to find our brothers." Zokura said.

"Ok. Becare full and if you run into a guy name Inuyasha, tell him that I miss him very much and will be back in the west at his brothers castle in a few days." Krystal said.

"Ok. We'll tell him." Zophina said.

Krystal hugged each of the good bye. "Bye guys. See you again some day, and I hope you find your brothers." She said as she waved to them. They waved back and all said 'bye' as they walked towards the town.

The End

* * *

Hey everyone hoped you llike chapter 11. Sorry to say that this is my last chapter of the storie, but they all come back in a new storie called Elemental Sisters. The storie is told in Zokura's veiw, so just incase you get lost. Well ttyl please R&R thanks

- Lethia M.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone I hoped you liked my story even though it was short, but what I wanted to say, even though the story has been done for a while now, but I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and if you liked the story Krystal comes back in a whole new story told in a different characters view. The story is called Elemental Sisters. I also have another story out called A Future Mate for Sesshomaru. I would really like it if you guys would read those stories as well and tell me if there good or not. Well ttyl.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone I just wanted to let you know that since I have finished this story that I started a new one that continues off were the one left off. Its called "Powers of a moonless night" hope you enjoy it. Laterz.**


End file.
